All White Knight Like
by Baxley McTedders
Summary: Prompt: Holly returns to Toronto for Traci and Steve's wedding. Gail isn't surprised by Holly's attendance considering she told Traci it would be okay to invite her. However, Gail is surprised by how she feels when she sees her Lunchbox. Drunken wedding shenanigans ensue.


Gail had been asked. She couldn't complain. She had been asked, three different times on three different days in three different moods. She'd been asked and had said respectively:

"Uh...sure. Yeah, I mean...yeah, she's your friend. It's your wedding. Sure."

That answer had come shortly after Steve and Traci had gotten engaged. The excitement was still sizzling through the air. Traci was still adjusting the extra weight on her finger. Gail was just so _happy_ for them that she couldn't be anything other than thrilled.

The next time was six months later and Gail was drunk. So, so drunk. And Traci just wouldn't shut up about her goddamn wedding. The question came after several shots and Gail was in typical form.

"I don't give a flying fuck who you invite. Invite every person I've ever had sex with for all I care. All of 'em. They can line up. I'll rate them based on performance. We can do that right before you throw the cattleya orchid bouquet at the unlucky bitch who punched all her friends in the tits to pluck it out of the air."

The last time she was asked, invitations were just about to go out. The next day, actually. That smaller than normal envelope was going to be mailed to the address that Gail had written herself.

All Gail kept thinking was that if Traci had her address then Traci has talked to her. If Traci has talked to her, then they had probably talked about Gail. Did she ask about her? Does she know what's happened since she's been gone?

Gail could have asked.

She didn't.

Traci glanced at the envelope as Gail tossed in the pile, catching the name.

"You're still okay with this, right?"

"I'm over it," Gail had said. "She can come."

* * *

Just for the record, Gail is giant liar.

* * *

She had made it through the wedding like a fucking champ. It's really about concentration. Focus on Traci. Focus on Steve. Focus on the alter. Focus on not seeing her. It worked...until it stopped working.

The inevitable moment came sometime between the announcement of Mr. and Mrs. Peck and the first dance. Gail saw her through the crowd, sitting at the table that was strategically the furthest point from her own table.

Her chin was propped by her hand, elbow on the table. She was smiling at what Gail could only guess were pictures of her Great Aunt Mildred's poodles.

Mildred only had two speeds, near comatose and showing off her poodles.

Gail thought about saving her. She thought seriously about going over, all white knight like, and dropping into a spare chair, winking at her ex. She could distract Mildred and let Holly escape. Or even better, she could introduce Aunt Millie to Holly _as_ her ex-girlfriend. That would change the subject pretty damn fast.

Gail ultimately did neither. She just sat there. Looking.

On one hand, it was a welcome sight. It was the first time Gail's eyes had beheld the gloriousness that was Holly in so long. She looked amazing. Her hair may have been a bit shorter. She was definitely just a bit more tan than she had been before, but it was her Holly.

On the other hand, seeing her was like getting hit with a brick in the face. Mostly because it was _her_ Holly. Holly was finally this close and still felt like a world away.

When Holly's eyes started to scan the room, Gail looked away. She wasn't about to get caught. She got up and blended in with the crowd, hoping to disappear. She predictably found herself at the open bar.

Alcohol. That's what Gail needed.

* * *

One drink in, she was still managing to carefully lurk in the shadows. After three drinks, Gail was relaxed enough to share a dance with her dad, as long as they stayed on the "safe" side of the floor. That fifth drink, though. That one made her slip just enough.

"Were you planning on avoiding me all night?"

The voice creeped up on her. It snuck up into her space and tangled in her limbs. It swirled around her, making the hairs on her neck stand up. Her heart thudded. Her lungs ceased. Her stomach plummeted.

As much as Gail had prepared for this moment, she was not prepared. She'd rehearsed for this. She mapped out a game plan (which was indeed to avoid her.) She should have been able to handle Holly Stewart.

"Gail," Holly said, tapping her shoulder.

Gail briefly wondered if Holly's other hand was holding a fork in a light socket, because she felt the touch radiate through her. She jerked away ever so slightly, instantly regretting the choice.

"Hey," Gail replied, barely looking over her shoulder. "Glad you could make it."

"Gail."

Gail turned just enough to look into her eyes, holding her glass up. "Holly."

"Not even going to say hi."

"Of course, I was," Gail said, finally turning more fully. "Hi. Hello. Hi...hi."

"No you weren't."

Holly smiled at her. Gail would describe it later as an aggressive beaming smile, like she was just happy to be close again. It was annoying and Gail's lip curled up on one side, just short of snarling.

"I said I was going to."

"You left me to fend for myself with Aunt Mildred."

Gail stared hard, not wanting to confirm nor deny that accusation.

"I noticed that you noticed."

"I didn't know...that you knew."

"So..." Holly shifted on her feet. She looked nervous all of a sudden. "How-"

That was the moment that Elaine Peck swooped in.

"Dr. Stewart!" Elaine squealed. "It's so nice that you could join us all the way from San Francisco."

"Superintendent," Holly greeted her. "Of course, wouldn't have missed it."

Holly slyly caught Gail's eye. It was look she recognized. Everybody always looked at her like that when her mother was around. It was three quarters "save me" with just a dash of "right now!"

"You two should catch up," Gail said motioning between the two and then she shamelessly juke-moved the fuck outta there.

* * *

"Dance with me."

Gail closed her eyes tightly, willing the voice to go away.

"One dance."

"I'm on the DL," Gail said, not bothering to look. "Acute ankle tendonitis. Worst case since..."

Holly's eyebrow rose, waiting for an answer.

"Shit," Gail complained. "Not a good time to not know any professional athlete."

"C'mon," Holly reached for her elbow.

"I can't, Hol," Gail shrugged out of the way. "My ankles could just fall off. Can't dance on feet that have no ankles, now can I? Nope. You're a doctor. You should know this."

"Gail..."

"Can't," Gail told her as she moved away, putting people in between them as quickly as she could.

* * *

"You look great, by the way," Holly whispered.

"Geezus, fuck," Gail jumped, nearly throwing her piece of chocolate-almond into Traci's grandmother.

"Amazing, really." Holly reached up, and twirled a strand of Gail's hair around her finger. "You let it grow back out."

"Thanks, I guess," Gail swallowed. "I've got to..." she pointed to nowhere in particular, "...over there."

* * *

"You ever made through an entire one of these things?" Holly asked as she plopped down next to her and tossed the cattleya bouquet in Gail's lap.

"Wow," Gail said, thumping the flowers off of her like she was repulsed.

"You're easy to find," Holly pointed out. "Always in a closet."

"You're just not giving up."

"I want to talk."

"Maybe I don't." Gail held out her hand to gesture to the large coat room they were sitting in. "Hello, anti-social activity."

"I'm getting that vibe," Holly said.

"Trust the vibe, hippie," Gail quipped. Gail held out for all of ten seconds before looking back at the woman sitting next to her. "What?" she squealed.

"I've been chasing you all over this wedding...I don't chase anybody, Gail."

"Take a hint, maybe?"

"I brought you a gift," Holly announced, holding up a bottle champagne. "I'll let you keep it if you let me stay."

Gail sighed. "Hardball."

"I know how to play this game," Holly said with a wink.

"Whatever." Gail gave in remarkably easy considering the circumstances, it was probably the alcohol.

"Remind you of anything?" Holly asked before taking a drink. She handed over the bottle to an eager Gail. "You and me. Hiding out..."

"Trying to recreate a moment?" Gail inquired between gulps.

"No," Holly said. "Just saw an opportunity."

"Hm."

"Hm," Holly mimicked, looking her over.

"So...San Francisco..." Gail said awkwardly after a few minutes of silence. "You been to Alcatraz yet?"

"Small talk?"

"Safety first."

"When have I ever made you feel unsafe?"

"Loaded question," Gail said, taking another drink. "We're small talking."

"No, no," Holly dismissed Gail's attempt to brush her comment aside. "Elaborate."

"I don't wan-"

"This may be the last time we ever get," Holly said, voice breaking just enough for Gail to pick up on it. "Be honest."

"Hols..."

"Tell me, Gail," Holly implored. "When did I make you feel unsafe?"

"It was never physically, if that's what you're thinking," Gail said adamantly. "Us...we...you were so irritatingly considerate and, and thorough...and...god, we were...good." Gail blew out a breath and noticed Holly smirking. "What?"

"That was quite the leap you just made."

"Leap?"

"Sex?" Holly asked. "You went straight to sex."

"I've been drinking."

"That's your defense?" Holly laughed. "You've been drinking. Okay. Sure."

"Yes," Gail said, proving it by taking another drink. "And because I've been drinking, I can say that it wasn't so much unsafe as it was off-balance."

Holly tapped on the bottle, silently asking and receiving the drink. She took her own long pull of champagne before nodding, "Understandable."

"Sometimes I felt like I was out on a limb," Gail continued. "And I was looking for you on the ground, expecting you to have one of those giant, inflatable stunt bags. But, instead, you were always three branches higher than me with a butterfly net, telling me to jump and you'd catch me."

"You didn't trust me to catch you."

"I didn't trust me to let you."

"Hmm."

"Then you left," Gail shrugged. "So maybe I was justified."

"How long you been waiting to roll that one out?"

"How long you been gone?"

Holly set the bottle between them. "I'm sorry about that."

"Leaving?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Really, Gail," Holly said sincerely. "It was a mistake. I shouldn't have left."

"Are you miserable?" Gail asked. "Because I think I could start to forgive you if you're miserable."

"I wouldn't say I'm miser-"

"Nope."

"Gail, c'mon you don't want me to be miser-"

"Yes," Gail said seriously. "I do."

"Gail Peck."

"You act like you don't know me at all."

"Fine," Holly forfeited. "I'm miserable."

"Aww," Gail put on a faux frown. "That's horrible. So sorry."

Holly swatted her thigh, "Convincing."

"Oh well." Gail snatched the champagne. "Misery loves company and rice-a-roni."

"You should come out sometime," Holly suggested.

Gail laughed, loudly. "Yeah, okay, I'll get right on that."

"You should." Holly shifted a bit. "I know I shouldn't have asked you to come with me before. That was impulsive and unfair, I know that. I know I jumped the gun. And, I know we decided to break it off, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Friends, yes," Gail rolled her eyes. "Of course, let's do that."

"I'm just saying that you should come," Holly said. "Take some time off and enjoy a vacation."

"I don't need a vacation," Gail remarked. "I just need...well, I have no idea what I need."

"It's an option."

Gail nodded, accepting that. "Are you...with anybody?"

"With?"

"Seeing anybody?"

Holly narrowed her eyes and let a small smile form. "Why?"

"Curiosity."

"You know that's what killed the cat, right?"

"Whatever," Gail said, looking away.

"No."

Gail's head snapped back around. "No?"

Holly just shook her head.

"Well-"

A knocking interrupted the thought.

"Gail?" Elaine's voice made Gail shiver. "Gail, are you in here?"

"Yes, mother," Gail answered, still slightly shielded.

"Get out here," Elaine scolded her. "Your brother and his new wife will be leaving soon."

"K!"

Gail stood up and dusted herself off. She watched Holly do the same.

"I've got to go out there and make an appearance at the send-off," Gail said. "I'm in charge of lighting all the sparklers."

"Oh," Holly said. "That's a big job."

"Yeah, well," Gail's face contorted at the sarcasm. "I'm all about responsibility."

Holly collected the now empty bottle of champagne. "I'll get this."

"Alright..." Gail took a few steps toward the door. She turned suddenly and stepped back toward Holly. "You know I don't really want you to be miserable, right?"

"I know."

"I want you to be happy," Gail said. "Insanely, remarkably, amazingly happy."

"I know, Gail," Holly assured her.

"I just want you to be happy with me."

Holly reached out and took her hand. "I think that's the only way I can be."

"Maybe we should revisit this whole breaking up thing," Gail said. "I mean, we should discuss it. See if we can come to some other conclusion."

"How 'bout I help you light some sparklers," Holly replied. "Then we'll see where the night goes."


End file.
